For Angels To Fly
by Motter
Summary: Charlie; es una "Persona de Compañia" Carlisle; es un estudiante de Universidad. El destino les tiene preparadas grandes cosas, ¿Podrán encontrar el amor entre todo lo que les espera? ADAPTACION
1. Chapter 1

**ADAPTACION**

* * *

**Titulo:** "For angels to fly"

**Personajes:** Charlie Swan/Carlisle Cullen

**Advertencia:** Smut/Slash.

**Disclaimer:**

**#1**. La historia no es mía, ha sido la cuarta historia que leí cuando llegue al mundo del amor Gay y a permanecido entre mis favoritas, Su autora se llama Hanna {Es lo único que eh podido saber de ella hasta ahora}

**#2**. Todos los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la Queen Meyer.

**#3**. Todo la historia se basa en un universo alterno.

**Nota:**

Yo realmente amo este Fanfiction, sin duda esta en los tres mejores de mi lista, la historia es una preciosidad les encantara.

Busque señales de vida de la autora, por Internet y nada, y de la traductora tampoco supe nada, así que como vi que en muchas partes la suben, no se quien realmente es la primer traductora, y nadie supo que decirme sobre Hanna(La autora) pero claramente los créditos y el altar son para ella.

Esta historia merece Fav & Reviews enserio.

* * *

Carlisle estaba muy, muy ebrio. No estaba muy seguro de cómo había llegado hasta ese punto, pero vagamente recordaba a Eleazar dándole tragos de Borbón, así que suponía que era normal que estuviera tan ebrio, nunca había sido muy resistente de todos modos. Ya estaba en la etapa donde apenas podía ver claro, y no podía sentir sus manos, pero la música del lugar era buena y retumbaba en sus oídos, mientras que en sus brazos tenía una chica bailando contra él, y olía delicioso...

No era muy seguido que Eleazar y Carlisle salían, casi siempre se embriagaban en uno de sus jodidos departamentos y terminaban tirados en el piso, discutiendo si Megan Fox era más sexy que Emma Watson, y luego se quedaban dormidos sobre la alfombra, con la televisión aún prendida.

Resultaba que Carlisle estaba muy en quiebra como para salir, pero Eleazar se había puesto loco después de terminar, con su segunda aventura del mes, e insistió en que necesitaba salir para 'eliminarlo de su sistema'. Carlisle había aceptado después de tener a su amigo rogándole por casi una semana, a pesar de tener pilas de tarea en su flat, terminaron en una parte de la ciudad, a la que ninguno de los dos había ido antes. El club estaba un poco descuidado, pero la música era buena y los tragos baratos, Carlisle se sentían completamente bien en ese ambiente, y pensó que sería bueno olvidarse por una noche de las cuentas y los problemas.

A pesar de su borrosa vista, y toda la gente apretujándolo mientras bailaban todos al mismo ritmo, pudo divisar a Eleazar un poco lejos, bailando, con un sonrisa en su cara y una bonita chica entre sus brazos .Carlisle se rió, y la chica con la que estaba le dio una mirada extraña, pero el sólo rió de nuevo y sacudió su cabeza. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa con sus dientes blancos, y el prestó atención a sus pestañas falsas y a su falso tinte dorado. Ella estaba interesada, el podía verlo en sus ojos, y podía sentirlo en las manos de ella recorriéndole la espalda, sin embargo el no parecía tener demasiado entusiasmo como para inclinarse, y hacerle una invitación a su casa en su oído. No podía entender el porqué, es decir, ya llevaba mucho sin sexo. Pero era el maldito alcohol, estaba tan ebrio que ni siquiera podía excitarse.  
Con ese pensamiento, Carlisle tomo una rápida decisión, se alejo de la chica, rompiendo su abrazo y sonriéndole a modo de disculpa. La chica se veía confundía, pero solo levantó los hombros y volvió con su grupo de amigas.

Carlisle se abrió paso entre la gente, hasta Eleazar quien sólo le dio una señal de "largo de aquí" con sus manos en la espalda de la chica. Carlisle movió los labios diciendo "adiós" y se dio la vuelta. De repente todo parecía mucho para su primera vez que salía en meses. Todo sudado y lleno de gente, y su sangre muy caliente para su cuerpo, mientras que su corazón latía muy fuerte. Se abrió paso a la entrada, con un poco de dificultad, se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza de los guardias y salió a la banqueta. Tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el pavimento, exhale el frío aire de la noche, recordando los cuerpos pegados y sudados. Metió su mano al bolsillo y revisó sus esenciales, teléfono, cartera y llaves. Camino por la banqueta, hasta que se recargo contra la pared del edificio, buscando torpemente su celular y con dedos tontos escribió "eres un cabrón, diviértete, te amo conejito, xx"

Carlisle apretó el botón de enviar y se quedó ahí parado, respirando un poco de aire fresco para que llegara hasta su ahogado en alcohol cerebro. Su teléfono vibró en su mano-Eleazar había escrito un siempre "jódete" en respuesta a su mensaje. Se rió fuertemente, antes de poner su vista en la mitad de la calle.

Carlisle sabía que su flat, estaba del otro lado de la ciudad, muy lejos para caminar, y no estaba en estado para que lo dejaran subir en un autobús. Suspiró y miró la calle, listo para detener un taxi.

-No te ofendas amigo, pero realmente no eres mi tipo –  
-Oh vamos cariño, solo quiero jugar un poco –

Las palabras llamaron la atención de Carlisle, a pesar del aún chillido en sus oídos, causado por la música, y volteó su cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al ver al chico, joven, con cabello lleno de rizos, una sonrisa gigante y sus labios carnosos y rosas. No estaba seguro de que fue, pero algo sobre él lo cautivo, y casi olvidó como respirar. El chico se veía completamente fuera de lugar en esta parte de la ciudad, con sus pantalones entubados y su camisa de manga corta blanca. Era casi...hermoso. Carlisle, había pensado que otros chicos eran atractivos antes, pero era muy confiado en sus preferencias sexuales como para reconocerlo, pero ese sentimiento en el estómago y sus manos sudorosas eran algo nuevo.

Fue entonces cuando Carlisle presto atención al hombre frente al chico, totalmente clasificaba como "aterrador" claramente estaba más que ebrio, por la forma en que sus ojos se perdían, pudo divisar que sostenía al chico bonito del brazo, muy fuerte para su gusto. Realmente se sentía muy lejos de casa, no era todos los días en Doncaster, que veía a un señor proponiéndole cosas a un pobre chico en la calle. A pesar de la sonrisa del chico, Carlisle sabía que se sentía muy incómodo, por la forma en que sus puños se cerraban con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

-!Hey¡ -

Ambos voltearon a verlo, y pronto se dio cuenta de que era él quien había gritado, y ahora debía seguir con esto. Carlisle se acercó hasta donde estaban con un andar furioso y falso. Miró al chico con cabello rizado, y por dentro rogó no lucir tan ebrio como aún se sentía.

-¿Estás bien?

La confusión en la cara del chico desapareció casi al instante y jaló a Carlisle a su lado, poniendo una mano en su cintura. Carlisle rápidamente entendió todo, y le dio una mirada de asco al hombre, que definitivamente podía clasificarse como 'aterrador'. Pero su mirada pronto volvió al chico a su lado, estaban tan cerca que se sentía un poco emocionado. Esa sensación en su estómago se volvió casi incómoda y se pregunto inocentemente si estaría a punto de tener un infarto o algo así. Era completamente una reacción increíble, pero la mano del chico se amoldaba perfecta a su cintura y le quemaba sobre la ropa. Y Carlisle no podía deshacerse de todos los pensamientos sucios cruzando su mente en ese momento.

-Si amor, solo le estaba explicando a este tipo, que te estaba esperando, así que era mejor que se jodiera de una vez por todas –Su voz era grave y rasposa. Y la sonrisa que dio al terminar su oración era tan hermosa que por un momento noqueó a Carlisle, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el también tenía un personaje en todo esto. Pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros del chico, y le dio una sonrisa presumida al hombre.  
-Sí, sería mucho mejor si hiciera eso –se quedo callado esperando su respuesta -. Enserio amigo, no quiero ser grosero pero planeaba pasar tiempo de calidad con mi novio, y estas, pues… jodiendo mis putos planes –  
-Están…juntos. –dijo el hombre después de otra larga pausa –  
-Si amiguito, ahora entiendes –dijo y el chico a lado de él, se rió –  
-A la mierda. No vale la pena –dijo el hombre antes de alejarse tambaleante –  
-Gracias amigo, aprecio la ayuda –le dijo el chico que tenía abrazado con una sonrisa gigante –

Pero Carlisle solo pudo observarlo, atontado por su sonrisa. Dios, que tenía este puto niño que lo volvía más gay que Elton John? Sus labios eran de un rosa que Carlisle jamás había visto antes, y había algo detrás de esos ojos cacao que lo tenía muy excitado. Parece que Carlisle había estado observando sus labios mucho tiempo, porque el chico se movió incómodo.

-¿Planeabas dejarme ir pronto? Porque si tu mano baja un poco más tender que presentar cargos –Carlisle se alejó rápidamente, quitando su mano de la espalda baja del chico.  
-Eh, lamento eso…espera, ¿qué? –  
-¿Qué? No me digas que caminaste hasta aquí sólo por la bondad de tu corazón, sólo para que sepas, no hago nada gratis, así que si esperas una clase de agradecimiento o …-  
-Espera, espera, -Carlisle levantó sus manos – solo me acerqué, porque pensé que el tipo se veía como un acosador. ¡Dios! Tu cara solo tuvo un poco que ver con esto –  
El chico parecía estarse divirtiéndose y Carlisle no sabía por qué hasta que su cerebro conecto y dejó salir un pequeño gruñido. –Lo siento, estoy un poco ebrio, así que tendrás que disculparme – dijo mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos -

Esto no podía estarle pasando a él. Iba a echarle toda la culpa a Eleazar.  
Escuchó una risita que mando sensaciones hasta su espalda, y sintió una cálida mano tomando la suya para quitarla de su cara.

-No te preocupes, he recibido cumplidos antes –el chico le guiñó un ojo sin soltar su manos –  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Te daré una pista, no estoy parado en una esquina de una calle, solo porque me guste el escenario –sonrió –  
-! ¿Me estás diciendo que eres un prostituto?! –preguntó Carlisle en shock, parpadeando como loco –  
-Chico de renta, compañía, puto…como quieras llamarle – respondió y observó como Carlisle reía sin poder creerlo –  
-Esto es ridículo. Sólo yo podría casualmente encontrarme un prostituto en una noche de club ¡dios! Ni siquiera he visto una prostituta en mi vida. Es decir, una pues, real prostituta. Por qué sigo diciendo prostituta? Esto nunca le pasaría al idiota de Eleazar. Sólo a mí. En serio, ni siquiera tuve que esforzarme, solo salí a la calle y ahí estabas tú… Es como si el universo entero se estuviera burlando de mí.  
-Sólo eres suertudo, me parece – respondió el chico con otra de sus sonrisas –  
-Si…-dijo Carlisle recorriendo al chico con su vista –supongo que podrías decir eso –

El chico levantó una ceja, cuando Carlisle rompió la atadura de sus manos, para poner ambas en su cintura y moverlas en círculo. Se acercó a Carlisle y preguntó divertido...

-¿Estás tratando de seducirme o algo así? –

Y debía sonar divertido, el chico debía de cagarse de risa, por el pobre intento de Carlisle de… ¿hacer qué, exactamente? Pero su voz se volvió más grave que antes y no se alejaba de él.  
Carlisle debió de alejarse, reírse del momento y decirle adiós a aquel chico antes de darse la vuelta e irse a casa. Pero en vez de eso, se encontró sonriendo y preguntando...

-¿Porqué? ¿Está funcionando? – dijo Carlisle y pensó en cómo le gustaría que esos ojos cafeses, lo estuvieran mirando mientras que esa rosada boca gritaba su nombre –  
Y por la mirada del otro chico, podía decir que pensaba lo mismo.  
-¡Oye Swan! –Escuchó Carlisle, y vio un chico rubio con un grueso acento Irlandés –Nos vamos a casa. ¿Dejarás de coquetear y vendrás con nosotros?  
-No, adelante chicos. Estaré ocupado esta noche –contestó sin siquiera voltear a verlos, Carlisle no pudo evitar sonreír ante su respuesta  
-¿Amigos tuyos? –  
-Algo así… -  
-¿Ellos también son…?  
-Sí. –  
-¿Cuál es tu nombre, cariño? –dijo Carlisle mientras que acariciaba su brazo –  
-Charlie, ¿cuál es el tuyo? –dijo riendo con su jodidamente hermosa sonrisa –  
-Carlisle –  
-¿Te gustaría cogerme, Carlisle? –Lo preguntó tan inocentemente como si hubiera preguntado la hora –

Carlisle casi se ahoga. Aunque si había estado pensando en eso, decirlo en voz alta fue como un golpe. Nunca se lo habían preguntado así de crudo. Se había acostado con varias mujeres antes y ninguna de ella había hablado tan seco  
-Uh...-balbuceó Carlisle, sin palabras –  
-Está bien. No tienes que responder, se que lo quieres. Está escrito en toda tu cara –  
-¿Oh enserio? –Dijo con sus cejas elevadas –Pues tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo –  
-Es mi trabajo –dijo Charlie y le guiñó un ojo- Aparte de que es un poco obvio, no has parado de tocarme –  
-Buen punto. –  
-¿Entonces? –dijo Charlie mientras que tomaba a Carlisle del trasero y juntaba sus miembros

Pero a pesar del momento, Carlisle se recordó a si mismo, que era un muy pobre estudiante de Universidad y no podía costearse una noche con Charlie. El trabajo de Charlie se basaba en tener ese efecto en la gente. Charlie sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-No tienes idea de cuánto quiero aceptar esa invitación pero…no puedo pagarte –dijo Carlisle con los ojos cerrados –  
Charlie lo miro de arriba hacia abajo y dijo –No te pedí que lo hicieras –  
Y lo siguiente que supieron era que estaban dentro de un taxi murmurándose cosas sucias al oído  
-A tu departamento ¿entonces? –dijo Charlie en su oído, tan cerca que a Carlisle comenzaba a dolerle algo en sus pantalones –  
Sin más rodeos, Carlisle le dio la dirección al chofer. Y puso una mano en el cuello de Charlie jugando con los pequeños rizos que había ahí. Jamás se había sentido tan cómodo tocando a alguien de esa manera, a minutos de conocerse. Pero bueno, no eran las maneras comunes en las que solía conocer a la gente. Ciertamente esperaba estar listo para en lo que estaba a punto de meterse, pero ver esa cara radiante, con una mano bajando y subiendo por su pierna, Carlisle decidió que su miedo por el acto sexual gay que estaba a punto de cometer, podía esperar hasta la mañana siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

**ADAPTACION**

* * *

**Nota:**

Yo realmente amo este Fanfiction, sin duda esta en los tres mejores de mi lista, la historia es una preciosidad les encantara.

Busque señales de vida de la autora, por Internet y nada, y de la traductora tampoco supe nada, así que como vi que en muchas partes la suben, no se quien realmente es la primer traductora, y nadie supo que decirme sobre Hanna(La autora) pero claramente los créditos y el altar son para ella.

Esta historia merece Fav & Reviews enserio.

* * *

La primera cosa que Carlisle sintió a la mañana siguiente, fue el ligero latir de su cabeza. Gruñó y rodó sobre su estómago, buscando con dedos torpes una almohada para enterrar su cabeza. Nunca quería dejar su cama. Iba a matar a Eleazar por cualquier tipo de mierda que le hubiera puesto a sus bebidas anoche.  
Cuando su torpe búsqueda por una almohada fracaso, abrió un ojo lentamente, pero después se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el peligro de siempre cuando el sol se cuela por sus persianas y lastima su vista. Podía escuchar la lluvia golpeando su ventana. Estudió su habitación con la vista, y frunció el ceño cuando pudo divisar sus almohadas y sábanas tiradas en el piso. Se sentó en su cama.  
Carlisle se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo.  
Fue ahí cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron flotando a su cabeza. Se dejó caer de golpe en la cama y cubrió su cara con ambas manos.

Charlie.

Era más como un recuerdo de las sensaciones; piel cálida, un corazón latiendo al mismo tiempo que el suyo, gruñidos graves y gemidos agudos que escapaban de su garganta sin su permiso. Carlisle recordaba los nervios que había sentido en cuanto vio a Charlie completamente desnudo, nervios que se desvanecieron para convertirse en sensaciones más placenteras en cuanto se envolvieron el uno al otro, una vez que estaba adentro del chico, sintiéndose más cerca de este extraño que de cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido en toda su vida. A pesar de la inocencia que Charlie había demostrado, era todo lo contrario, le susurraba palabras sucias al oído, y cómo olvidar la forma en que se había arrodillado y llevado a Carlisle a esa caliente y húmeda boca, sin dejar de sonreírle.

Se había acostado con una…persona de compañía.

Y no sólo eso, con una persona de compañía…masculina.

"Disfrutable" es la última palabra que podía describir su experiencia, ninguno de los dos había sido cuidadoso o gentil; a diferencia de eso sus caricias había sido todas con intención y propósito. Aún podía sentir las uñas circulares de Charlie enterrándose en su espalda, aún podía sentir sus manos revolviendo su cabello y claro que recordaba los besos compartidos. No hubo lindas palabras al oído (a menos que "más te vale cojerme tan duro que no pueda caminar mañana" cuente), tampoco hubo arrumacos después. No, había sido rudo y salvaje, había sido un "jala y empuja" por el que Carlisle había hasta rogado. "Explota-mentes" probablemente sería una mejor palabra para describirlo. Su experiencia con Charlie había sido una experiencia irreal, pero también había sido el sexo más caliente de su vida.

Carlisle odiaba la inmunidad de Charlie. La forma en que había actuado tan normal y acostumbrado. Mientras que Carlisle había experimentado el mejor sexo de toda su vida y aún ni siquiera lograba pararse de la cama. Había algo en ese chico que lo tenía perdiendo la cabeza y lo odiaba.  
Eso era lo que lo molestaba, la sensación en su pecho. No le molestaba que Charlie fuera un hombre, o que le pagaran para tener sexo con otras personas. Le molestaba que hubiera caído a sus pies desde el momento en que lo vio, todo joven y con ojos de inocencia, pero todo había sido como otro día de trabajo para Charlie. Había dejado a Carlisle babeando, tirado en la cama, y en cambio él, seguiría adelante con su vida, completamente no afectado.

"But she caught me in the conter, it wasn't me" sonó su timbre de celular, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
Buscó con la mirada sus pantalones, hasta encontrarlos colgando de la lámpara de su mesa, suspiró con pesadez  
y se puso de pie hasta sacar su teléfono del bolsillo.

-¿Qué quieres? –  
-Ahora, ¿es esa la forma de hablarle al chico que está sosteniendo una taza con un café muy fuerte, con tu nombre escrito? Ten cuidado, comenzaré a creer que no me amas –la voz de Eleazar le contestó –  
-Dios, si –dijo Carlisle –lo lamento por la rudeza con la que te contesté –se sentó en el borde de su cama -¿dónde estás? –  
-Entrando al elevador, pero pensé en darte una llamada, para ver si estabas vivo, antes de subir –  
-Pues, supongo que ya no puedo llamarte y quejarme de que no me cuidas bien. Planeaba marcarte y abusar psicológicamente de ti, por lo de anoche –  
-¿Qué hice yo? –preguntó inocentemente –  
-No uses ese tono conmigo Denali, te conozco muy bien. Pensaste que si me emborrachabas lo suficiente podrías salirte con la tuya. Es inexcusable –dijo Carlisle escandalizado –  
Eleazar se rió y Carlisle pudo oír a lo lejos, el familiar sonido de las puertas del elevador abriéndose – Lo siento mucho cariño, pero estoy en tu piso justo ahora, ponte ropa y puedes gritarme en unos momentos –  
-Lo haré – dijo Carlisle, terminando la llamada y buscando un par de boxes –  
Con el sonido de la puerta, entró sin avisar un Eleazar sosteniendo dos vasos de café en una mano, y en la otra una bolsa de papel café. Su usual peinado hacia arriba, estaba aplastado contra su frente en tiras mojadas. Inmediatamente puso la bolsa en la mano de Carlisle y fue directo al sofá, sin decir una palabra –  
-Buenos días a ti también, cariño –dijo Carlisle con sarcasmo, mientras cerraba la puerta –  
Eleazar estaba ocupado acomodando los vasos de café, y buscando el control remoto –Amigo, acabo de colgar en el teléfono contigo hace treinta segundos, y yo –dijo remarcando la palabra –salí a enfrentar a la feroz lluvia, sólo para conseguirte un café y un pastelillo –  
Carlisle lo consideró –No puedo discutir contra eso, supongo –abrió la bolsa de papel, espiando el contenido y casi gimió cuando el olor del pastel llegó a su nariz –eres mi mejor amigo –  
Eleazar tomó un sorbo de su café –Así que dime, ¿Qué te pasó anoche? –  
Carlisle se rió, y sacudió su cabeza –Oh no no no, créeme, estoy seguro de que tu noche fue mucho más interesante. ¿Qué pasó al final con la chica del club? –  
-¿Estás intentando esconderme algo Carlisle? –  
Carlisle sólo suspiró –Sí. –  
-Eres un terrible mentiroso –se carcajeó Eleazar ante el débil intento de su amigo –  
- Lo sé –dijo Carlisle mientras que se acomodaba su suéter, tratando de evitar el contacto visual –nunca, nunca, ni en un millón de años, adivinarías lo que me pasó anoche –  
-Okay –respondió Eleazar lentamente –Entonces, ¿por qué no me dices? –  
Carlisle lo miró, con la cara roja –tienes que prometer que no te reirás –  
-Lo juro –  
-Bueno, anoche después del club…terminé, bueno…eh, recogiendo a alguien en la calle, si es que me entiendes –  
Eleazar sonrió y sacudió la cabeza –Espera, que hay de malo con eso. Lo he hecho un millón de veces –  
-Claro que lo has hecho –dijo Carlisle rodando sus ojos –Pero…era un chico –  
-Un…chico –dijo Eleazar parpadeando de sorpresa- Así de un..¿hombre? –  
-Sí. –  
Ambos miraron a la televisión sin saber que decir.  
-También, mejor te diré la historia completa en lugar de prolongar esto. No era sólo un chico…era, bueno por falta de una mejor palabra, un prostituto –  
Eleazar continuó mirándolo, y una expresión extraña atravesó su mirada.  
-Un prostituto –  
-Sí. –  
-Un hombre prostituto. –  
-Sí . –repitió Carlisle un poco desesperado –  
-Así como, un tipo que le pagan por tener sexo con otras personas –  
-Eh..sí. –  
-Anoche, saliste a la calle, recogiste un hombre prostituto y…tuvieron sexo –  
-Otra vez, sí. –respondió perdiendo la paciencia –  
Se estaba comenzando a desesperar, pero se alarmó cuando Eleazar, se dobló hacia enfrente con un sonido extraño proveniente de su nariz -¿Eleazar? ¿Estás bien amigo? Di algo, ¿Qué te sucede? –  
Después se dio cuenta que los sonidos provenientes de Eleazar, eran en efecto, risas.  
-Mierda, tienes que estar jugando –dijo Carlisle enojado, mientras que Eleazar se hacia atrás y adelante, sosteniendo su estómago mientras reía incontrolablemente –  
-¿Te cojiste un prostituto? –se burló, ahora acostado en el piso – Hombre, es la mejor cosa que he escuchado en toda mi vida. Realmente no sabía que lo tenías en la sangre. Le diré a tu madre. Le diré a todos los que conozco –sin parar de reír –  
Carlisle sólo lo observó, hasta que sus carcajadas se convirtieron en unas risitas, y ahí se agachó y lo golpeó en el brazo.  
-¡Hombre! Te acabo de decir algo muy importante ¿y te ríes? Esperaba un poco más de tu jodido apoyo –  
Eleazar se puso de pie, y se acomodó en su posición original a un lado de Carlisle, limpiándose las lágrimas de risa -¿Qué? Eres gay ahora ¿a quién le importa? –  
-¡No! Bueno, no realmente. No creo. No lo sé. –  
-Okay, entonces eres bisexual –dijo rodando sus ojos –Mira realmente no cambia mucho las cosas, es sólo que ahora cuando salgamos, tienes el doble de oportunidad de acostarte. Es ingenioso, la verdad. –  
-¿Entonces, realmente no te importa? –  
Eleazar bufó –Sólo encuentro muy gracioso que pagaras por hacerlo. No sabía que estabas tan desesperado, amigo. –  
-Ya enserio, ¿qué pasó con la chica? –preguntó Carlisle feliz, de dejar el tema ahí –

A pesar de ser el que inició la conversación, Carlisle estaba teniendo problemas para prestarle atención a Eleazar, quien detalladamente le contaba cómo había pasado la noche anterior. Se encontró a si mismo, pensando en lo que él había hecho la noche anterior, y su entrepierna le dolía cada que el chico de rizos aparecía en sus recuerdos. Carlisle se dio cuenta de que Eleazar se había detenido a media oración, y sacudió su cabeza, poniéndole atención.

-¡Estás pensando en sexo justo ahora! –acusó Eleazar –  
-Pues estás hablando sobre eso –  
-Si pero tú, estabas todo, con ojos de pasión y lamiéndote los labios, y toda esa mierda hombre. Si te soy honesto me siento un poco violado –  
-No estaba haciendo eso –dijo Carlisle rodando sus ojos –  
-Si lo estabas. Honestamente comenzaba a temer que te cojieras, ese vaso de café en cualquier momento –Eleazar se acercó y colocó la taza de Carlisle en la mesa –Mucho mejor –  
Carlisle sólo lo observo –eso fue grosero –dijo –  
-Eso es lo que pasa cuando estás pensando en cojerte a un tipo, mientras que tu mejor amigo intenta mantener una profunda y significativa conversación contigo –  
-Si Eleazar, eres tan profundo –dijo Carlisle un poco molesto –Por eso es que tu pelo es así de alto, está lleno de sabiduría filosófica –

Continuaron molestándose el uno al otro y riendo al final, como siempre lo hacían. Su tarde había resultado ser muy divertida con Eleazar, como habitualmente lo eran.

Esa noche, por otro lado, fue una historia completamente diferente.

Tan pronto como Eleazar dejo su apartamento, se encontraba calentando su cena en el microondas, y se sorprendió pensando en Charlie. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese mismo momento? ¿También trabajaba los domingos, o era como su día libre? ¿Seguiría en las calles vagando bajo la fuerte lluvia, o estaría teniendo sexo con alguna persona millonaria?  
-¡Mierda! –gritó Carlisle, golpeando la meseta de su cocina, se encontró a si mismo en una situación realmente ridícula, estaba pensando que era una pena que alguien tan joven como Charlie, se encontrara en esa situación. Si analizaba las cosas, el tenía a su familia, a Eleazar y muchos amigos más, y siendo sinceros se sintió un poco mal de que alguien tan joven como Charlie se tuviera sólo a sí mismo.  
-No hay nada que puedas hacer por él, ahora deja de pensar estupideces y comete tu puta cena –se dijo a si mismo mientras avanzaba hacia el televisor –  
No tenía caso seguir pensando en Charlie, después de todo, no es como que lo volvería a ver ¿cierto?.


	3. Chapter 3

**ADAPTACION**

* * *

**Nota:**

Yo realmente amo este Fanfiction, sin duda esta en los tres mejores de mi lista, la historia es una preciosidad les encantara.

Busque señales de vida de la autora, por Internet y nada, y de la traductora tampoco supe nada, así que como vi que en muchas partes la suben, no se quien realmente es la primer traductora, y nadie supo que decirme sobre Hanna(La autora) pero claramente los créditos y el altar son para ella.

Esta historia merece Fav & Reviews enserio.

* * *

-Eleazar –reprochó Carlisle -¿Qué me está pasando?  
-Carlisle, has experimentado los mágicos placeres de tu primer prostituta, o bueno …sabes de que hablo –le respondió palmeando su hombro –  
-¿Porqué me recuerdas a la charla de sexo que tuve con mi madre en el octavo grado? –preguntó con una mueca de asco –  
Los dos estaban sentados en el balcón de Eleazar, observando la niebla cubriendo la ciudad, mientras bebían un poco de té, y Eleazar fumaba una cajetilla. Eran una serie de eventos desafortunados los que habían llevado a Carlisle ahí, estaba al borde de la desesperación. Y cuando se sentía así, acudía a Eleazar en busca de respuestas.  
-Ahora, no estoy hablando por experiencia propia o algo así –continuó Eleazar – pero he escuchado que se pone un poco intenso –  
Carlisle se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo buscado.  
-Así que esto es lo que harás. Vas a poner esta experiencia en el banco de recuerdos de ocasiones especiales, y la sacarás de tu mente en el momento adecuado. Como por ejemplo cuando estés solo, y yo esté en algún lugar donde no puedas encontrarme. Soy, ya sabes, tu mejor amigo pero realmente no quiero saber los detalles –  
-Pues, no planeaba dártelos… -  
-Hombre, como tu amigo te lo digo, saca esto de tu mente, ve y busca algún chico bueno que vaya a la universidad, y tenga un trabajo normal, enserio. No es bueno estar sexualmente frustrado. –  
-No estoy sexualmente frustrado. –dijo Carlisle con la boca abierta y Eleazar rió. –  
-Sí, claro. No intentes convencerme de que las bolsas de bajo de tus ojos, no son por quedarte despierto todas las noches dando vueltas en la cama. –

Lo peor del caso es que Eleazar tenía toda la razón. Habían pasado exactamente cinco días desde su "incidente" con Charlie, y no había pegado un ojo desde entonces. Había estado despierto todas las noches con una mano en su miembro, y la otra arrugando las sábanas, tratando desesperadamente no pensar en las gloriosas manos de Charlie o en su jodidamente hermosa boca…

-Deja de fruncir el ceño, amor –dijo Eleazar –te saldrán arrugas tempranas. –  
-¿Sabes qué amigo? Tal vez tengas razón, probablemente no puedo sacarlo de mi mente porque uso sus poderes atrapa-hombres en mí, después de todo ese es su trabajo –respondió Carlisle suspirando. –  
Eleazar sonrió –Okay, ahora que hemos establecido ese punto ¿qué tal si ordenamos pizza? –  
-Sí .-murmuró Carlisle –asegúrate de pedir queso -gritó cuando Eleazar desapareció en la cocina. –  
-Honestamente…las cosas que hago por ti –dijo su amigo regresando con su teléfono en la mano y platos en la otra. –  
-Eh..sí. Sobre eso, quería pedirte un favor –dijo Carlisle apenado, esperando que sus ojos fueran lo suficientemente tiernos. –  
-¿Y eso sería…? –  
-Tengo clase mañana en la tarde, y termina como a las 07:00 pm, ¿podrías pasar por mí? –preguntó rápidamente. –  
-¡No jodido marica flojo! –respondió inmediatamente –Usa el autobús como cualquier persona normal. O carajo, camina. Sólo está a un par de calles. –  
-Normalmente eso haría –insistió Carlisle –pero es en el campus en las afueras de la ciudad, por todas las estúpidas renovaciones. Vamos, de todas formas si te quedas aquí, sólo estarías acostado viendo bambi o algo así. Mejor ayuda a tu amigo. –  
-Ugh, está bien. –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa –pero esperaré alguna forma de agradecimiento en el futuro. –  
-Gracias –dijo Carlisle sonriente –lo haré, te lo prometo, te lo pagaré de vuelta algún día. –  
-No te emociones demás Carlisle, no espero ningún tipo de favores sexuales o algo así –bromeó molestándolo. –  
Carlisle le lanzó una almohada en la cara y Eleazar sólo rió y dijo -Hey, no es mi culpa que soy bonito. –  
-Si, eso es Denali. No me canso de ver esa hermosa cara tuya. –  
Siguieron bromeando hasta que la pizza llegó, y después procedieron a tomar otras tres tazas de té, mientras veían televisión. Hasta que Eleazar se dio cuenta de la hora y muy educadamente le dijo a Carlisle que se largara, porque tenía que salir temprano al día siguiente.

* * *

"Está oscuro, y tengo miedo. Date prisa, cariño."

Carlisle guardó de nuevo su teléfono, y estiró las mangas de su suéter sobre sus helados dedos. El cielo se había oscurecido media hora después de que terminó su clase, y había estado pacientemente esperando en la banqueta por cuarenta minutos. Eleazar estaba notoriamente tarde, no le molestaba que se le hubiera olvidado o algo así. Sin embargo estaba helando y fantaseaba con el calor del interior del carro de Eleazar.  
-¿Qué te tomo tanto? Me estaba congelando los testículos. –preguntó Carlisle mientras se deslizaba y mandaba su mochila al asiento trasero. –  
-Eres tan suertudo de que no deje tu trasero en el frío justo ahora. –  
-Sí, se que me amas. –dijo y se inclinó hacia adelante para cambiar la radio. –  
-Cuanto tengas tu propio carro, tú puedes elegir la estación. Hemos tenido esta conversación antes. –Carlisle sólo rodó los ojos. –  
-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?. –  
-Normal. ¿Tu clase? –  
-Aburrida, ¿a dónde vas? –preguntó Carlisle cuando Eleazar dio vuelta en una calle no familiar. –  
-Necesito comprar cigarrillos –dijo y se estacionó enfrente de una tienda. –  
-¿Es esta realmente una parada esencial? Siento que nos van a dar un tiro. –dijo Carlisle mirando hacia todos lados. –  
-No seas tan dramático. Considerando que fui un excelente amigo al conducir hasta aquí… -  
-Ay, por favor. Sólo son veinte minutos. –se quejó Carlisle. –  
-Tú bajarás del carro, y me comprarás los cigarrillos, para que yo no me congele a muerte. ¿Okay? –  
-Así que…lo que dices, es que pones más valor a tu vida que a la mía. –  
-Exactamente –respondió dándole su cartera –ahora hazlo. –  
-Eres un marica –  
-Y pan y leche –gritó Eleazar mientras que Carlisle salía del auto. –  
Las campanas de la puerta sonaron en cuanto las abrió. Y detrás del mostrador estaba un tipo robusto que miró a Carlisle, y él tratando de no parecer como un ladrón apunto de atacarlo le sonrió y se dirigió al fondo de la tienda. Estaba completamente vacía.  
Escucho las campanillas de la puerta, pero no se molestó el voltear. Concentrado en los millones de tipos de leche que existían. Había pensado que después de años de conocer a Eleazar, podría saber que tipo de leche le gustaba, pero no.  
-Dios Emmett, ¿podrías apurarte? Me muero de hambre. –  
-No pueden esperar que haga la cena, si no tenemos comida. Tranquilo –

Carlisle siguió las voces sin pensarlo, y de inmediato se tensó y volvió a mirar las botellas de leche.

Mierda.

No podían ser ellos. Las posibilidades de que fueran ellos, eran mínimas. En silencio rezaba por que no fueran ellos, pero en su interior lo sabía…

Eran los chicos que habían hablado con Charlie el sábado, cuando Carlisle había intentado sus técnicas de seducción, y a pesar de haber estado distraído en ese entonces, aún recordaba perfectamente a los chicos a un par de metros de él. La primera voz, el chico con el grueso acento irlandés, pertenecía al rubio, mientras que la segunda voz pertenecía al castaño que ceñía en forma de desaprobación.

Carlisle no quería correr ningún riesgo.

La libertad se encontraba a un par de metros de él, en la puerta con campanillas. Podría correr y huir.

Pero su vida decidió odiarlo esa noche.

-Hey Swan, dile a Emmett que se apure joder, está siendo un idiota –  
-Jasper, él fue quien olvidó hacer las compras. Así que no intentes conseguir apoyo de Charlie. Sólo tardaré cinco minutos. Diez si me sigues distrayendo con tus quejas –  
Pero el nombre de Charlie no fue lo que tensó a Carlisle. No. Fue la tercera voz la que hizo que todo se detuviera.  
-Ahora niños, dejen de discutir. Creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en que es culpa de Emmett –era la misma voz grave y rasposa. Carlisle casi lloró. Volteó sobre su hombro para observarlo, caminando por el pasillo hacia sus amigos –

La mente de Carlisle se quedó en blanco. Había estado tratando de converse por una semana, de que había sido el alcohol el culpable, de ver a Charlie tan jodidamente precioso. Pero en ese momento, viéndolo con tan sólo unos pants grises y una playera interior blanca, sabía que no había sido el alcohol ni su mente. Charlie era hermoso.  
Si era posible, se veía aún mejor de lo que lo recordaba. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, sus ojos más grandes y brillantes, sus rizos asomándose por un gorro gris y una sonrisa gigante plasmada. Carlisle se detuvo un segundo para admirarlo. Jamás nadie había tenido ese efecto en él, con tan sólo verlo, sintió su sangre congelada.

Se detuvo un momento a mirarlo, sólo un momento. Y eso fue suficiente. Charlie estudió la tienda con su mirada y en un segundo sus ojos se posaron en los de Carlisle, quien estaba ahí parado mirándolo de vuelta como ladrón descubierto a medio crimen.

Una expresión de adorable confusión cruzó la cara de Charlie. Ladeó un poco su cabeza y mostró una sonrisa. Y para mala suerte de Carlisle, comenzó a acercarse.

-Carlisle. –

Dios santo. Joder. Nadie más podía decir algo tan inocente como su nombre y hacer que se escuchara como pornografía.

Carlisle sólo lo observó sin poder decir nada. Sin palabras.  
-Así que, ¿me estás acosando? –preguntó Charlie recorriendo su cara con la mirada. –  
-¿Qué? –casi gritó Carlisle –Jesus, te juro que esta es la más grande y desafortunada coincidencia de toda mi vida. Definitivamente no te estaba acosando –explicó apenado –  
-¿Desafortunada? –preguntó Charlie con las cejas alzadas –  
-¡No lo decía de esa forma! Me refería a que, tu sabes, es algo raro. Es sólo una extraña coincidencia, esto es totalmente no intencional –y ahora esta atorándose con las palabras. Genial. –  
Le tomó un momento detectar la diversión en los ojos de Charlie, y dejó de balbucear palabras.  
-Y tú…estabas bromeando –se dio cuenta apenado –  
-Sí. Pero no te preocupes, tu tartamudeo es lindo –dijo Charlie con una sonrisa –Así que…¿qué estas haciendo? Estás un poco lejos de casa –  
-Tenía, eh, clases –balbuceó de nuevo, era un desastre. Pero Charlie le había dicho lindo. –  
-Oh cierto. Profesor de drama y todo eso –  
-¿Y quién sería este adorable amiguito, Charlie? –  
Los dos voltearon a ver a Emmett, con Jasper a su lado expectante.  
-Él es Carlisle –  
Ambos abrieron de más los ojos al escuchar su nombre. Y Carlisle podía sentir sus mejillas enrojecer por la mirada de los tres chicos.  
-Carlisle –dijo Jasper con una sonrisa un poco emocionada –  
-Carlisle –repitió Emmett, sorprendido –  
Carlisle se las arregló para decir un tímido "hola" antes de que su mirada regresara a la de Charlie, quien tenía una sonrisa de diversión con sus hoyitos y todo. Y se escucharon las campanas de la puerta de nuevo.  
-Carlisle! –  
Esto no se podía poner más incómodo.  
-¿Qué mierda te está tomando tanto? Te mande aquí a comprar leche, no toda la jodida despensa o algo así…oh –Eleazar dejó de hablar, cuando se dio cuenta de los tres chicos que ahora lo miraban a él -  
Carlisle le dirigió una rápida mirada a Charlie, quién inmediatamente quitó la mano de donde se posicionaba sobre el hombro de Carlisle.  
-¿Estamos haciendo amigos, cariño? –  
-¿No tienes algún lugar donde estar? –preguntó Carlisle tomando el brazo de Eleazar, y dándole una mirada –  
-No. No realmente, ¿porqué no me presentas a tus amigos? –  
Charlie eligió ese momento para hablar. Y el sonido de su voz hizo que el estómago de Carlisle girara.  
-Soy Charlie –fue todo lo que dijo, pero fue suficiente para que Carlisle apretara más fuerte el brazo de Eleazar –  
-¿Charlie? –preguntó estirando una mano, para apretar la del chico –Eleazar. Mucho gusto, he escuchado cosas maravillosas de ti –  
Carlisle intentó golpear a Eleazar, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. Pero la mueca de dolor lo delató, y pudo ver la sonrisa de Charlie hacerse más grande y a los otros chicos riéndose.  
-Un placer conocerte, también. Pero ya nos íbamos de hecho –dijo Charlie mirando a Carlisle, quien intentó no tener reacciones físicas pero por dentro se estaba muriendo. Tan sólo observando que tan hermoso era Charlie –

Todos miraban a Carlisle expectantes así que sólo pudo decir –Eh..sí esta bien –

Charlie sonrió de nuevo, caminando por el pasillo. –Nos vemos –y le guiñó el ojo –

El chico castaño se despidió con una sonrisa. Pero el rubio, se detuvo frente a ellos y dijo –Supongo que nos estaremos viendo, Carlisle –  
-Jasper date prisa, con un carajo –le gritaron desde la entrada, y siguió a sus amigos –  
-¿Eso realmente acaba de suceder? –preguntó Carlisle después de observar las espaldas de Charlie y sus amigos por treinta segundos –  
-Estoy muy seguro de que sucedió. Eres muy listo cuando se trata de socializar Carlisle –dijo Eleazar y le pasó un brazo por los hombros –¿Así que era él? –  
Carlisle sólo pudo mover la cabeza. Se sentía un poco mareado.  
-Se veía…bueno. No tiene pinta de ser un, tu sabes. Y se ve muy joven. ¿Estamos seguros de que es legal? –  
Carlisle le dio un golpe en el hombro -¿Podemos irnos? Sólo toma tu pan y tus cigarros y vamonos a casa, para nunca volver a hablar de esto –

Cuando Eleazar caminó en busca del pan, Carlisle lo tomó como una señal de que no hablarían más del tema. Pero en cuanto pagaron y salieron de la tienda Eleazar comenzó a hablar.

-De todas las tiendas generales del mundo, esta no fue la mejor en general. Al menos no para ti ¿verdad? –  
-Eleazar…cállate –  
-No, enserio, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades? Esto es el destino amigo, es el destino diciéndote que te cojas de nuevo con Charlie –  
-¿Ah si, y te gustaría pagar la cuenta? –dijo entrando al carro –  
-Sólo digo, parece que le gustas. Y tú estabas apenas conteniéndote de saltarle encima, antes de que yo apareciera. Acéptalo –  
-No le gusto. Y el no podía haberse ido más rápido, casi me huyó –  
-Olvidando el hecho de que tú no le pediste que se quedara. ¿No es así todo el juego de "hacerse el difícil"? Tienes que insistir hermano –  
-¿No eras tú el que ayer me rogaba que me olvidara de esto? –  
-Pues sí, pero después intervino el destino amigo. Uno simplemente no se mete con el destino. –

Carlisle dejo salir un pequeño gruñido y empuñó las manos. No aceptaba que Eleazar tuviera razón, porque sería totalmente ridículo. Pero si era un poco extraño, que se hubiera topado con Charlie en una tienda pequeña, en el medio de la nada. Carlisle se sonrojó, recordando que Charlie le había preguntado si lo acosaba. Pero la forma en la que la cara de Charlie se iluminó cuando vio a Carlisle, lo hacía sentir casi complacido. Charlie debía de tener miles de hombres detrás de él, como para tener tiempo de recordar siquiera su nombre. Pero lo había recordado, y sus amigos claramente sabían quien era. ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Les había hablado de él?  
Era una completa estupidez que se hubieran encontrado. Pero no se preocuparía más por eso, se mantendría alejado de esa parte de la ciudad por un tiempo. Lo suficiente para olvidarse de la estúpida sonrisa seductora que Charlie le había lanzado antes de dejarlo solo en el pasillo de la tienda con algo latiendo en sus pantalones


	4. Chapter 4

**ADAPTACION**

* * *

**Nota:**

Yo realmente amo este Fanfiction, sin duda esta en los tres mejores de mi lista, la historia es una preciosidad les encantara.

Busque señales de vida de la autora, por Internet y nada, y de la traductora tampoco supe nada, así que como vi que en muchas partes la suben, no se quien realmente es la primer traductora, y nadie supo que decirme sobre Hanna(La autora) pero claramente los créditos y el altar son para ella.

Esta historia merece Fav & Reviews enserio.

* * *

Carlisle no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, y se encontraba sentado en la oscuridad de su habitación, sobre su cama, con su laptop encendida en frente de él, buscando en google "rangos de prostitución". No era su intención parecer un loco, pero simplemente tenía curiosidad acerca de lo que Charlie hacía.

Ok, Carlisle tenía un pequeño problemita. No lo llamaba obsesión, en serio, era más como…interés. En serio no podía evitarlo, y estaba llegando al punto donde sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, o terminaría sexualmente frustrado y miserable de por vida.  
Originalmente había pensado, que si esperaba un poco Charlie Swan mágicamente desaparecería de su mente.

Desafortunadamente, el tiempo había tenido el efecto opuesto. Cada persona que veía en la calle se había convertido en Charlie.  
La única solución que se le ocurría, era hacerlo de nuevo. Ir por la segunda ronda, sólo para por fin sacarlo de su sistema. Obviamente Charlie no aceptaría sólo porque Carl se lo pidiera amablemente; tenía el sentimiento de que Charlie no sería tan generoso de hacerlo de nuevo sólo por caridad.

Así fue como Carlisle paso su madrugada, alternando entre páginas de pornografía y páginas donde veía sus ahorros en línea. Tenía que levantarse a clases en tres horas, pero no podía dormir. Antes tenía que averiguar cómo se las arreglaría para pagar por sexo, en lugar de la renta del mes.  
Podía imaginarse fácilmente la reacción de Charlie al verlo de nuevo; prácticamente podía ver su sonrisa con hoyuelos, y sus ojos oscurecerse. No le diría que sí al principio. No, Charlie lo haría batallar y lo provocaría un poco antes de ceder.  
Carlisle apagó su laptop y la puso en el piso, antes de dejarse caer contra las almohadas. Estiró su brazo y metió su mano debajo del elástico de sus bóxers, imaginando su voz rasposa…la forma en que Charlie diría su nombre.

* * *

-¿Entonces que opinas? –preguntó a Eleazar, esperando que se riera de él –  
-Al fin –fue lo que respondió un poco harto –  
-¿Qué? –  
-Pues, honestamente pienso que estás loco amigo. Pero si no hicieras pronto, tendría que poner el dinero en tus manos y meter tu trasero en un taxi –  
-…Eh –  
-Es que no puedo más, aguantarte así es una mierda. Sólo ve y ten sexo con el chico, y todos podremos salir adelante –  
-Pues…sí, eso era más ó menos lo que pensaba –  
-Bien. Porque te estás volviendo jodidamente irritante. Digo, no es tu culpa que estés todo excitado por una persona pero, honestamente. Ya estaba considerando traer al chico a que te diera amor, porque simplemente hay unas cosas con las que yo no puedo ayudarte –  
-Oh, vamos panquecito. Estoy seguro de que harías un excelente trabajo –lo molestó Carlisle, y Eleazar al instante comenzó a protestar aterrado –  
-Así que… ¿a qué hora irás? –  
-¿Qué? –dijo Carl confundido -¿a qué te refieres? –  
-¿Irás hoy no? –  
-Eh…no –  
Eleazar alzó los brazos en forma de frustración –Dios mío, Carlisle. No puedo más contigo ¿porqué no hoy? –  
-No lo sé, sólo pensé que iría el sábado o algo así. ¿Qué tal si no está? Es martes por la noche –dijo Carlisle –  
-Amigo, no es como que la prostitución es un trabajo de medio tiempo. No creo que tenga que estar a tiempo en la camita o su mami le gritará –

Carlisle pausó, pensándolo un momento. Eleazar tenía razón. Pero el había pensado en preparase mentalmente unos días, ni siquiera sabía que le diría o que haría. Como si su amigo pudiese escuchar sus pensamientos le dijo..

-Sólo llega, te acercas y le dices "hey, estas listo para el segundo round" –  
-¿Cómo es que consigues con quién acostarte? –dijo Carl rodándo los ojos –  
-Bueno, al menos no tengo que pagar por ello –  
Miro mal a su amigo, y esté habló.  
-Sólo sigue la puta corriente. Hazlo. Se valiente. Si no estás fuera de mi flat en los siguientes cinco segundos, te juro Carlisle, que te daré un golpe en la cara y ya no te verás bien para tu amante –

Y así fue cómo Carlisle terminó en la parte trasera de un taxi, camino al otro lado de la ciudad. Sus manos retorciéndose nerviosas sobre su regazo. Estiró su camisa, arrepintiéndose de no haber parado en su casa a cambiarse antes de irse. Tan pronto este pensamiento cruzó su cabeza, se molesto y pensó " a la mierda". No era como que iba a cortejar al chico. Era todo una transacción de negocios.

Una transacción de negocios que llevaría a la desnudez.

Y al sexo.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos antes de que el taxi se detuviera. Un par de calles antes, de donde Carlisle había visto por primera vez a Charlie. No tenía ni idea de donde encontrarlo, pero supuso que normalmente vagaría por la misma área.

Se bajó del taxi y se cubrió más con su suéter, cuando el frío aire de la noche lo golpeó. Había mucha gente en la calle como para un martes en la noche. Comenzó a sentirse un poco avergonzado, había venido aquí por sexo. Sexo era por lo que iba a pagar. A un chico del cual no conocía nada más que su nombre. Carlisle rogaba porque las personas que pasaban a su lado no supieran sus intenciones pero por las sonrisas que le dedicaban, claro que lo sabían.  
Carl estaba muy ocupado mirando sus pies al caminar. Sólo sintió que choco con algo duro y fuerte, que lo hizo caer.

-Oh, esto es demasiado bueno –  
-Tiene que ser una jodida broma –dijo Carlisle levantándose –  
Emmett le sonrió. –Es divertido como nos seguimos topando contigo, en este tipo de lugares ¿verdad? –  
-No realmente –gruño Carlisle –créeme cuando te digo que preferiría no estar aquí –  
Carlisle observó a Emmett cruzar sus brazos, y fue cuando se dio cuenta. El chico debería de estarse congelando, sólo tenía una playera de manga corta.  
-Pues, entonces ni siquiera preguntaré porque estás aquí. Es obvio, de todos modos. Pero temo que estarás un poco decepcionado –  
-¿A qué te refieres? –  
-Pues estás un poco tarde. Charlie esta ocupado esta noche –rió Emmett –  
-¿Ocupado? –preguntó confundido y después comprendió –Ocupado, cierto –  
-Aún está arriba, tal vez puedas alcanzarlo antes de que se vaya –  
-¿Qué? –  
-Honestamente, eres un poco lento. Estoy diciendo que si quieres ver a Charlie, rogarle que se case contigo o lo que sea, aún está en casa, arreglándose –  
-Oh no estoy…digo, no es por eso que…Sólo quería –  
-Carlisle, cállate. No hay otra razón de que estés aquí a menos que sea por Charlie. Deja de fingir que no sé lo que esta sucediendo aquí. Te convirtió en un masivo adicto al sexo, y ahora estás de vuelta por más –

Carlisle se sonrojó y no pudo mirar a Emmett a los ojos, así que este siguió hablando.

-Mira, quiero al chico y todo, pero ha estado actuando con un miserable idiota últimamente. Y el viernes, volvió a la normalidad, mas o menos cuando te vimos. Jasper piensa que es graciosísimo, pero yo pienso que deberías de intentarlo. Está estresado y muy joven para estar con toda esta mierda. Necesita alguien que pueda relajarlo por un rato –  
-No estoy…sólo estoy aquí porque –balbuceó Carlisle, pero después suspiró –Mira te seré honesto ¿sí?. Me estoy volviendo loco. He conocido al chico ¿qué? Dos veces con lo del viernes. Y ya se metió bajo mi piel. Es ridículo!. Tengo que hacer algo. No puedo más con esto. Voy a terminar siendo un anciano sexualmente frustrado y solo. Y no puedo con eso –  
Emmett se rió un poco –Así es Charlie. No puedes quitarlo de encima. Lo conocí hace un par de años, a través de unos amigos, recuerdo que pensé que era un poco extraño, y ahora vivimos juntos y somos mejores amigos. No te das cuenta que es parte de tu vida hasta que un día lo miras, y esta sentado en tu sillón, comiendo tu comida y robándose tu ropa favorita. Es la clase de persona que se ajusta tan bien a tu vida, que parece que siempre ha estado en ella –  
-Así que…¿estás diciendo que no hay nada que pueda hacer para deshacerme de él? –  
-Sabes, si no lo quieres en tu vida, no creo que estés tomando el camino correcto aquí –  
-¿A qué te refieres? –  
-Estás aquí buscándolo ¿verdad?. Le vas a decir que tengan sexo de nuevo ¿cierto? Por eso estás aquí. Me parece que si lo quisieras olvidar, no te molestarías en buscarlo –  
-¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas que quiero estar aquí? –pregunto incrédulo - ¿Piensas que quería vaciar mi cuenta de ahorros para venir aquí y preguntarle a alguien si me dejarían pagarles para tener sexo conmigo? ¡Esto no es divertido para mí! Lo pensé muchas veces, y esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Si tengo sexo con él de nuevo, y me doy cuenta que no es tan genial, que sólo lo sentí bien por estar ebrio, entonces podré superarlo y seguir adelante. –  
-Ok, buena suerte con eso –dijo con sarcasmo –  
-Mira, sólo dime donde está –respondió Carl frustrado –  
-Si te vas por ahí –señaló –debería de estar saliendo de ese edificio en cinco minutos. Tendrás que darte prisa, a Charlie le gusta ser puntual –

Carlisle comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio de ladrillos rojos que Emmett había señalado.

-Debes de tener cuidado, por él bien de Charlie sobre todo –gritó Emmett –  
-Nos vemos Emmett –se despidió Louis sin comprender –  
-Estoy seguro de que nos veremos –sonrió Emmett –

¿A quién le importaba lo que Emmett pensara? El no tenía ni idea de todo lo que había estado pensando Carlisle. En su cabeza, eso era lo correcto, esta era la única solución. ¿Quién dijo que quería relajarlo? No era como que lo iba a llevar a cenar con velas, a la luz de la luna o algo así. Sacudió su cabeza, limpiándola de pensamientos y vio a alguien salir del edificio y caminando hacia él. Aunque no podía ver su cara el cabello café y rizado confirmaba que era Charlie. Tragó fuerte sintiendo algo en su pecho.

Charlie sí que sabía cómo lucir un saco.

Carlisle se dio cuenta de que no había notado su presencia, porque estaba muy ocupado sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y poniéndolo en su boca, para después tomar un encendedor y prenderlo.  
Carlisle carraspeó logrando que Charlie se detuviera y levantara la vista. Pudo ver sus grandes ojos verdes sorprendidos.

-Eh…hola –dijo nervioso –  
Charlie no podía hablar, el cigarrillo colgaba de su boca cómicamente. Miró a Louis realmente sorprendido, y éste nervioso comenzó a jugar con el cuello de su suéter. Pero se tranquilizó cuando vio la boca de Charlie comenzando a levantarse hasta formar una sonrisa.  
-¡Carlisle! Hola, eh… ¿Qué estas….? esto es inesperado –  
-Lo sé…eh, ¿cómo te va? –respondió nervioso –  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –dijo mientras sacaba el cigarro de su boca y lo rolaba entre sus dedos –  
-Oh, bueno que directo –suspiró Carlisle –de hecho vine aquí, a verte …-  
-¿A mí? Por una razón particular o…-dijo Charlie dejando de sonreír –  
-De hecho yo…wow, no sé como hacer esto, no tengo idea, y soy pésimo para esto, pero quería saber si…¿estabas listo para el segundo round? –las cejas de Charlie se alzaban mientras Carl hablaba, y cuando éste terminó, Charlie estaba con una expresión entre cómica y sorprendida. Carlisle cerró los ojos apenado – Oh dios, ignora lo que dije. Eleazar me dijo que lo dijera, ni siquiera yo pensaba que fuera una buena idea. Oh dios…-  
El sonido de la risa profunda de Charlie hizo que abriera los ojos.  
-Mira, me siento muy halagado, pero tendré que decir que no –dijo con sus ojos brillando de diversión –  
-Si lo sé, me encontré con Emmett y me dijo que estabas…-dijo avergonzado –ocupado. Pero verás, es que es una emergencia –  
Charlie rió –Si claro. Una emergencia sexual. Suena muy serio, pero eh…eso no fue a lo que me refería de todos modos. No tendré sexo contigo de nuevo, nunca –  
-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Carlisle, esperando haber escuchado mal –  
-Eres un buen chico. Disculpa la expresión, pero no "me hago" a chicos buenos –

Un sonido frustrado escapó de la garganta de Carlisle. Se estaba congelando y desesperando. Incluso estar a unos metros de Charlie en una banqueta lo volvía loco. Sus dedos se morían por tocarlo. ¿por qué tenía que verse tan jodidamente bien? Estaba usando un saco. Por dios, Carlisle no debía excitarse de un saco.

-Lo siento por no poder hacer nada para ayudarte, pero estoy seguro de que tienes cientos de personas siguiéndote. No me necesitas –  
-No. Verás, es que si te necesito…mucho –  
-Eso es muy halagador. Pero será mejor que te vayas antes de que pasen por mí –  
-Te puedo pagar ¿sabes? –dijo Carlisle antes de poder evitarlo –  
Charlie se carcajeó fuerte y profundo –Cariño, no te ofendas, pero no puedes costearme –  
-¡Sí puedo! –insistió Carlisle –  
-Ganaré más dinero dentro de unas horas, del que tu juntarás en meses –no quería ser cruel con sus palabras pero necesitaba que Carlisle se fuera –

Carlisle no podía hablar. Estaba desesperado. Charlie era su única salvación.

-Carlisle –hablo el chico de rizos con voz gentil –Vete a casa. En serio y no vuelvas. Eres un buen chico –  
-¿Me estoy volviendo loco de acuerdo? No puedo dejarlo todo así –insistió Carlisle y la sonrisa de Charlie se desvaneció –  
-Vete a casa –repitió –no quiero tu dinero –  
-Charlie yo…-  
-Oh vamos Carlisle, déjame en paz. ¿No puedes aceptar que no va a pasar e irte a casa? –

Fue entonces cuando un brillante carro negro, se estacionó frente a ellos. Charlie miró el carro y suspiró. Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, antes de que Charlie se diera la vuelta y abriera la puerta del coche, tirando su cigarro al piso.

-Charlie –

Se dio vuelta a mirar a Carlisle, aún con sus manos alrededor de la manija de la puerta.

-No quiero que termine todo así –dijo Carlisle honestamente –

Charlie suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello en señal de desesperación. Su expresión se endureció.

-Mira, Carlisle, sólo estaba aburrido la otra noche ¿ok? Eras una manera divertida de pasar el tiempo, pero no volverá a pasar. Déjame en paz –

Carlisle se quedó en silencio observando como Charlie se deslizaba dentro del coche, y cerraba la puerta.  
Se quedó parado en la calle, aún cuando el coche se había ido. Charlie se había ido llevándose con él lo poco de salud mental que quedaba de Carlisle.


	5. Chapter 5

**ADAPTACION**

* * *

**Nota:**

Yo realmente amo este Fanfiction, sin duda esta en los tres mejores de mi lista, la historia es una preciosidad les encantara.

Busque señales de vida de la autora, por Internet y nada, y de la traductora tampoco supe nada, así que como vi que en muchas partes la suben, no se quien realmente es la primer traductora, y nadie supo que decirme sobre Hanna(La autora) pero claramente los créditos y el altar son para ella.

Esta historia merece Fav & Reviews enserio.

* * *

Carlisle estaba completamente bien.

De verdad.

Se iba a dormir a las diez de la noche entre semana, y a la media noche viernes, sábado y domingo. Todos los días se despertaba a las ocho en punto, comía tres veces al día, corría todas las mañanas y salía varias veces a la semana con Eleazar o con sus amigos de la universidad.

Ya no pensaba en esos rizos oscuros y en los ojos cacao. De vez en cuando tenía flashes que venían volando a su mente, pero decidía ignorarlos. Ya estaba en una muy buena posición dentro de su plan de recuperación, y no planeaba dar marcha atrás.

Había pasado una semana y tres días, desde la ultima vez que había visto a Charlie, pero decidía no darle a eso, ni al creciente dolor en su pecho, mucha importancia.

No. Prefería ahogarse en ensayos de la escuela y alcohol, como las personas normales lo hacían. No tenia caso desvelarse pensando en algo que nunca tuvo un futuro.  
Carlisle había tenido un buen viernes, había comprado un par de camisas, ido al cine con amigos, y en la noche al antro. Era una buena manera de empezar su fin de semana, pero ese sábado, su vida decidió odiarlo de nuevo.

Se encontraba acostado en su cama, observando el techo, después de regresar del club. No pensaba nada en particular, más que en las verduras que tenía que comprar al siguiente día. Cuando de pronto, escuchó que tocaban a su puerta, miró su reloj sobre su mesita de noche, y este le indicó que eran las tres de la madrugada, sólo Eleazar podía buscarlo a esa hora. Suspirando con pesadez, se paró de su cama, y salió de su habitación.  
Al entrar a la sala, se tropezó con uno de los sofás y maldijo en voz alta por el dolor, cuando tocaron de nuevo su puerta.

-¡Guarda silencio Eleazar! Ya te estoy abriendo maldito idiota impaciente –gritó, mientras encendía la luz, y abría la puerta, pero no era la figura ebria de Eleazar la que lo esperaba del otro lado. No. –

Casi brincó hacia atrás por el susto, Charlie estaba parado en su puerta, y lucía jodidamente hermoso con sus pantalones justos y una camisa blanca, sus ojos igual de hermosos que siempre y una sonrisa tímida. Una mancha morado-azul adornaba su mejilla izquierda, acompañada de muchos rasguños por todo su rostro, pero uno en especial aún sangraba a chorros, justo sobre su ceja.

Carlisle se quedó sin habla, escaneando con su mirada su cara. Los moretones resaltaban en su pálida piel, y tenía  
un toque de cansancio en sus ojos. Era increíble que tan joven y frágil lucía Charlie en ese momento. Carlisle jamás había notado que tan delgado estaba el chico.

Carlisle continuó en silencio y Charlie se aclaró la garganta con timidez.

-Hola –susurró –  
-¿Qué mierda te pasó? –gritó Carlisle con el pánico apoderándose de él -¿Qué le pasó a tu rostro? –estiró un brazo, para tomar a Charlie y meterlo al departamento, su piel estaba helada –

Carlisle pateó la puerta, con una patada y guió a Charlie al sofá. El golpe de la puerta resonó por todo el departamento, pero no le importó. Todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento era "Charlie, Charlie, Charlie", y se sentía enfermo sólo de pensar la causa de los moretones.

-Carlisle, cálmate –dijo el chico, sentado mientras que Carlisle corría a la habitación por una manta para cobijarlo –  
-¿Cálmate? ¿Estás bromeando? Son las tres de la mañana, estás en mi apartamento, y estás lleno de moretones y helado y sí, tal vez estoy un poco asustado, pero creo que tengo derecho –la voz de Carlisle continuaba elevándose –Dios, ¿Qué te pasó Charlie? –  
Charlie suspiró pero aceptó la cobija, se acomodó en forma de bola, y se cubrió más. Carlisle se sentó a su lado, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada acerca de la innecesaria cercanía.  
-Yo..yo no sabía a donde más ir –  
-¿Por qué no fuiste a casa? –  
Se encogió de hombros y suspiró de nuevo, antes de hablar.  
-No pasa tan seguido. No quiero que pienses que me golpean todo el tiempo. Pero si sucede de vez en cuando. A veces sólo pasa en la intensidad de la pasión. Otras veces, es porque están enojados con ellos mismo. Pero cualquiera de las veces, no es muy importante. Pero…me pasa más a mí, que a Emmett o Jasper, y ellos…se preocupan de más si llego a casa así. No quería lidiar con ellos en sus fases de madre, y es que siendo yo el más joven … -Charlie sacudió su cabeza y sonrió un poco –Lo siento, no tengo idea de que hago aquí. No debí haber venido. Me iré –se levantó del sofá, pero Carlisle lo detuvo con un brazo y lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo –  
-No seas ridículo. Puedes quedarte esta noche, no te dejaré en el frío y menos en este estado –  
-¿Así de mal se ve? –preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa –  
-¿Alguna vez has visto una de esas películas, donde torturan a la gente, poniéndoles ácido en la cara? –  
Charlie rodó los ojos, pero una genuina sonrisa apareció en su rostro, con hoyuelos y todo. Y Carlisle sintió un vuelco en el estómago de pensar, que el la había provocado.  
-Voy a buscar algo, para limpiarte la cara –se levantó del sofá –  
Carlisle sonrió al ver cómo Charlie bostezaba cansado, pero se preocupo cuando se tocó la herida del labio e hizo una mueca de dolor.  
-¿quieres una taza de té? –gritó desde la cocina –  
-Eh, si claro –respondió desde su lugar en el sofá –

Carlisle colocó la tetera en la estufa. Y comenzó a hurgar entre su canasta de medicinas, vertió la canasta sobre la meseta, y tomó un número ridículo de banditas, unas pastillas para el dolor, bolas de algodón y una crema para los raspones y moretones.

-Ok, tengo aquí cosas que te ayudaran a que se sequen tus heridas –dijo Carlisle regresando a la sala, con todo en las manos. Charlie aún estaba en donde lo había dejado, sin moverse –  
-Tienes un lindo hogar, no lo había notado antes -Carlisle sonrió con vergüenza, y puso todas las cosas sobre la mesita –  
Charlie tomo las pastillas para el dolor, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y las tragó en seco.  
-Gracias –dijo –  
-No te preocupes –Carlisle esperaba que el chico no se diera cuenta del nerviosismo en su voz. O que se diera cuenta del hecho de que se estaba muriendo por dentro. Esperaba despertar en cualquier momento y darse cuenta de que era todo un sueño, pero no. Charlie era real y estaba sentado justo frente a él –  
Después, Charlie se estiró y tomó las bolas de algodón, las sumergió en el agua hirviendo y la colocó sobre su labio roto.  
-Eso tardará años en sanar –dijo mientras pasaba su lengua sobre la cortada – ¿Algo más está sangrando mucho? –

¿Estaba bromeando? Carlisle miró su ceja chorreando sangre, como para darle una pista. Pero Charlie sólo continuó mirándolo inocentemente.

-Tú..eh, justo aquí –tomó la mano de Charlie y le dirigió hasta la cortada. Sus pieles se tocaban, y la mano de Charlie aún estaba helada, por eso la sostuvo un poco más fuerte –

Cuando los intentos de Charlie de limpiarse la herida fallaron, Carlisle tomó la bola de algodón y se dedicó a desinfectar la herida, su corazón se detuvo un momento cuando Charlie hizo un sonido de dolor.

-Lo siento –  
-Esta bien –respondió Charlie con los ojos más que abiertos–

Se miraron unos momentos directo a los ojos, antes de que Carlisle desviara la mirada y se dedicara a limpiar la herida, lo mejor que pudiera, ignorando la sensación en su pecho. Lo hizo rápidamente, y cuando terminó se acercó a la mesita, tomando la crema. En vez de ponérsela el, la dejó caer en el regazo de Charlie, quién parecía apunto de quedarse dormido, pero cuando sintió el peso en sus piernas abrió los ojos, y la tomó confundido.

-Para los moretones –dijo Carl –  
Sin decir nada, Charlie le pasó el bote.  
Carlisle estaba a punto de morir. Y este estúpido niño iba a ser la causa de muerte.  
Se dedicó a untar la crema sobre las partes hinchadas. Encontró la mirada de Charlie varias veces, pero siempre la evitaba sintiéndose nervioso. Cuando terminó busco algo que decir, pero simplemente no salía nada.  
-Lo siento por la otra noche –dijo Charlie de la nada y Carl lo miró sorprendido –Perdón, es que estaba pensando en ello y lo siento –  
-No tienes por que disculparte. Fue mi culpa, todo. No se en que estaba pensando –dijo Carlisle encogiéndose de hombros –  
-No. En serio, fui muy grosero contigo y te debo una explicación –insistió Charlie –  
-Charlie de verdad. Cállate. Soy un idiota –  
-Me haría sentir mucho mejor, si escucharas –insistió Charlie, y él sólo rodó los ojos y asintió para que continuara – Es sólo que…no estoy diciendo que tenía esperanzas de una relación entre nosotros, porque no las tenía. No las tengo. Por más lindo que eres y por más que me guste tenerte a mi lado…no deberías de andar en esos lados de la ciudad. Verte ahí fue como ver un bebé en un bar –  
-Gracias –dijo Carlisle sarcástico, pero un poco perplejo por las palabras de Charlie –  
-¡Sabes de que hablo! –explicó Charlie – Yo odié verte ahí. Por un momento fue como si yo…como si yo te estuviera arruinando. Pero…cuando no te ibas, me volví loco, porque sentí como que eras un perfecto recordatorio de lo que no puedo tener –  
Hubo una pausa y se miraron a los ojos, Carlisle con la mente en blanco. Charlie se rió nervioso.  
-Dios, no lo sé. Ignórame. Ha sido una noche muy larga –dijo –  
-Eh…-comenzó Carlisle, inseguro de que decir –  
-Sí, eh…sólo quería que supieras que no estaba enojado contigo o algo así. Ahora, podemos olvidarnos completamente de que esta conversación sucedió –Carlisle miraba fascinado a Charlie mover sus manos nerviosas, nunca había visto al chico tan frustrado, y se sentía bien saber que él no era el único que se sentía así cuando estaban juntos –  
-Mira –dijo Carlisle –puedes quedarte aquí esta noche. Si quieres –  
-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó indeciso –  
-Si, enserio. Tengo un perfectamente cómodo sofá –  
-Gracias, Carlisle –dijo con sinceridad en la mirada –  
-De nada –respondió con la misma seriedad, se miraron por unos minutos hasta que Carlisle desvió su mirada al televisor apagado -¿Estás cansado? –  
-Sí, pero…¿podemos quedarnos aquí por un rato? –preguntó Charlie –  
-Por supuesto –

Ambos se acomodaron para ver la televisión. Charlie quitó la manta de sus hombros y la colocó sobre las piernas de ambos. Carlisle se tensó cuando Charlie recargó la cabeza cerca de su hombro, pero no totalmente sobre él. Se fueron relajando poco a poco, sentados a las cuatro de la mañana viendo televisión y sintiéndose completos.

El cielo estaba gris, cuando Carlisle abrió los ojos, y rápido su mirada se concentró sobre Charlie. La cabeza de Charlie estaba enterrada en su cuello y sus rizos cosquilleaban su barbilla. De alguna forma habían terminado envolviéndose el uno al otro. Charlie abrazando la cintura de Carlisle, y éste a su vez con los brazos alrededor de Charlie sintiendo su cálida piel.

Se dio cuenta de que probablemente era un buen momento para entrar en pánico, pero la verdad es que era una muy buena forma de despertar. Decidiendo no preocuparse por nada, acercó más a Charlie. Se volvió a quedar dormido, con el dulce respirar rítmico de Charlie.

Se despertó por segunda vez, con el sol colándose por la ventana, y la sensación de estar solo en el sofá fue mucho menos placentera, que la de unas horas antes.


End file.
